


L'apoteosi di una Musa

by VenerediRimmel



Series: Storie Originali SLASH & FEMSLASH [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Inspiration, M/M, Muse - Freeform, Sex, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non scrive più.<br/>Non canta più.<br/>Non suona nemmeno.<br/>Non deve.<br/>Perché per farlo, dovrebbe inchinarsi alla sua Musa e venerarla. Ma lui conosce soltanto un modo. <br/>E no, nemmeno quello può più.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'apoteosi di una Musa

Non scrive più.  
Non canta più.  
Non suona nemmeno.  
Non ha più metafore e sta lontano dalla musica, perché sa che questa salva anche chi non vuole essere salvato, rende lucidi anche il più fedele alla cecità. Ha perso poesia e il suo ipod è scarico, mentre la sua riproduzione casuale è stata cancellata. Sa che ascoltare anche una nota può renderlo lucido in merito a ciò che non vuole scoprire.  
   
Torna a casa dove non ci sono più spazi liberi: i pensieri che non scrive su carta ingombrano le camere e le pareti. Si siede su un divano che scotta di ricordi. Si alza, si butta sotto la doccia, e anche lì: ricordi.  
Cucina. E finisce per rompere un piatto, un bicchiere e diverse ciotole. Le mani gli tremano, per l’istinto abituale di muoversi e creare. Le ferma intrecciandole fra loro e trema ancora.  
   
Non scrive più.  
Non canta più.  
Non suona nemmeno.  
Non deve.  
Perché per farlo, dovrebbe inchinarsi alla sua Musa e venerarla. Ma lui conosce soltanto un modo.  
E no, nemmeno quello può più.  
   
Per dormire si fa ospitare in casa di una amica. Silenziosa. Priva di profumi e di tentazioni. E le giornate le trascorre così, come un vagabondo senza destinazioni, che finge di non avere più una casa dove tornare. Anche se quella è sempre lì, a pezzi, malandata, troppo piccola e con troppi buchi in cui celare segreti, e non è un’abitazione. È lì, che non cade perché quel poco di fondamenta è solido, è fatto bene, è ciò che ha creato e fatto suo. E non cede, pur di aspettare il suo ritorno.  
Ma non scrive più.  
Non canta più.  
Non suona nemmeno.  
Perché in quella casa non torna più. Ha perso la strada, e non vuole assolutamente fare altri passi – falsi – indietro.  
   
Non è istintivo, forse una volta quando i sorrisi sbarazzini non erano sotto il suo controllo. È riflessivo, da quando quei sorrisi si sono spezzati, soffocati da un dolore che, tramutato in sofferenza, gli ha portato via anche la voglia della sua passione più grande.  
Perciò, non scrive più.  
Non canta più.  
Non suona nemmeno.  
Perché per farlo dovrebbe tornare ad agire di istinto, ma stavolta senza sorrisi.  
   
Non pensa di aver più molto altro da raccontare.  
Non canta più. Non ha più stonature da dedicare.  
Non suona, la chitarra è nella casa sbagliata e il pianoforte non ha mai finito di imparare a suonarlo. Il suo maestro lo ha mandato via troppo presto.  
La musica è in ogni angolo e lui è un fuggitivo. L’ha sentito, distrattamente, prima di convincersi della sua sordità, _you’re my muse,_ la voce di John Legend rivelargli tutto ciò che non voleva sapere. E si è dannato. Si è dannato come un pazzo e ha distrutto il volante della sua costosa macchina, sbattendoci i pugni ripetutamente e facendo suonare perfino il clacson, uccidendosi le labbra facendole bruciare a contatto con la saliva. Di lacrime non ne scendono fin da quando ha detto che per lui non ne verserà più, ma ci sono e sgorgano altrove.  
   
Non ha più metafore e la colpa è di una fine.  
Perciò non scrive,  
non canta,  
non suona ed è colpa di una Musa che non c’è.  
   
Non c’è.  
Guida.  
Non c’è.  
È riflessivo. La maggior parte delle volte.  
Inchioda davanti a una strada di poco ripida.  
Ha una fine, tra le mani che tremano, a cui vuole concedere un’altra frase ancora.  
Non è istintivo, ma quei sorrisi gli servono.  
Perché se non scrive più, che senso ha respirare.  
Perché se non canta più, che senso ha vivere.  
Perché se non suona nemmeno, che senso ha avuto imparare per un po’.  
   
Tira il freno a mano davanti a un divieto di sosta e scende giù, con scatti pieni di rabbia. Perché cedere a una passione a volte è come una tortura per un masochista. Allettante, ma dannosa.  
Suona un campanello, e ad aprirgli è proprio Lei, la sua Musa, che umanamente sgrana gli occhi. Deve essere chiaro che tutti si aspettava meno che ritrovarsi lui con quegli occhi così disperati.  
«Sia chiaro, non sono qui perché ti amo ancora» bofonchia a denti stretti, mentre con un passo l’investe stringendo forte tra le dita la maglietta sbrindellata e nera che indossa. Tira verso di sé e urta la sua fragile bocca semiaperta e morde un labbro con cattiveria, mentre rumoreggia con la gola indispettito perché tutto di sé gli dimostra già quanto di quel corpo gli sia mancato _anche la cosa più piccola e insignificante_.  
«E non pensare che ti abbia perdonato» gli sputa a un millimetro dalle labbra, prima di riprenderle in un viluppo violento, mentre le sue mani gli sbattono in faccia acciuffandolo per stringere quel viso che ha sempre incastrato nella mente in ogni sua più indecifrabile espressione.  
Arriva a stringere i capelli, mentre lo bacia con un ansimo che gli fa insinuare la lingua solo per avvelenare, con quel veleno che ha metabolizzato in tutti quei mesi, la bocca dell’altro. E avanza in quella casa sconosciuta, quando con una gamba si chiude la porta alle spalle.  
«Lo faccio solo perché devo» gli soffia mentre annaspa riprendendo fiato. «Ma…» tenta, allora, l’altro che dopo quegli attimi di puro sgomento cerca di capire cosa sta succedendo. Ha mosso perfino le mani per tendere verso il suo viso e carezzarlo, ma viene fermato prima che gli sia concessa quella possibilità, agguantandogli entrambi i polsi.  
«No, sta zitto » lo ammonisce. «Taci, ti prego» socchiude gli occhi, mentre quella candida voce che non ha perso il suo accento nemmeno di una virgola si insinua nelle sue corde emotive già fin troppo scosse e pronte a tendersi per gettarlo nell’ennesima crisi.  
La Musa tenta di strattonare i polsi dalla sua presa e, con le mani celeri alzate sul suo torace ampio che si smuove alzandosi e abbassandosi spasmodicamente, lo spinge via.  
A quella distanza non possono far altro che logorarsi per mezzo di uno sguardo. Due paia d’occhi che esprimono la stessa insofferenza, mentre il respiro mozzato scuote i loro corpi.  
Senza parole, si sente cacciato da quella casa che ha toccato senza permesso. Senza parole, perché quelle che lo hanno ucciso le ha già viste venire fuori da quella bocca.  
Gli dà le spalle, pronto ad andarsene.  
   
Non è istintivo, però quei sorrisi li vuole tutti indietro, come un conto da pagare.  
È riflessivo, e ora pensa.  
Non scrive più.  
Non canta più.  
Non suona nemmeno.  
La sua musa è alle sue spalle. Lei. Proprio lì. Dovrebbe inchinarsi e venerarla. Ma lui conosce soltanto un modo. E quel modo, ora, sa tirarlo fuori solo per mezzo della rabbia.  
   
Prima che possa aprire la porta, si sente abbracciare da un paio di braccia che in diverse notti, ormai passate, abbracciandolo allo stesso modo, lo hanno condotto verso una mano di Morfeo.  
Sente il cuore bussare alla sua schiena e anche Lei sente il suo, quando le mani si fermano laddove un tempo c’era qualcosa che gli apparteneva. Una guancia si appoggia su una sua scapola e così chiude gli occhi, sospirando.  
«So perché sei qui» sente in un sibilo, quella voce. «Non avrei mai voluto che ci riducessimo in questo stato, ti prego, credimi. Almeno su questo».  
Si ritrova a stringere le sue mani, le carezza lungo il dorso e le intreccia alle sue. Stringe.  
« _Amami_ come vuoi. Amami con rabbia. Amami con l’odio»  
Si gira spogliando quell’abbraccio e cerca i suoi occhi sempre freddi e ora ricolmi di speranza disperata. Gli osserva la bocca, ancora schiusa, e si passa la lingua sulla propria mentre «Basta che mi ami » gli dice ancora, prima di essere nuovamente baciato.  
   
Non scrive più.  
Non canta più.  
Non suona nemmeno.  
Ma forse ama ancora.  
   
Cammina senza sapere dove andare, fino a quando non incontrano una parete. Lo incastra col suo corpo e lo bacia ancora, violento di una esigenza che ha trattenuto per troppo tempo. Ansima perché quel piacere che prova sa comunque fargli male.  
Sa che per ottenere ciò per cui è lì, dovrebbe inchinarsi alla sua Musa e venerarla, ma lui conosce soltanto un modo. E di rabbia ne ha tanta, ma sa metterla da parte.  
Con le mani fa presto a privarlo di quella esile maglietta. Gli bacia il collo, succhia un lembo di pelle al centro del petto, lasciandolo violaceo e scende giù, mettendosi in ginocchio.  
Abbassa con facilità quel paio di pantaloni della tuta grigia e assieme ad essi il paio di boxer di cui non gli interessa scoprire nemmeno il colore. Gli prende in bocca l’erezione senza guardarlo, per puro egoismo, come una vendetta. Quel gesto però non porta con sé le conseguenze di una rivendicazione, né il dispetto di una forma di egoismo. Quel prenderlo con forza provoca solo un gemito pronunciato al soffitto. E pompa su quel membro eretto, con la sua bocca scarlatta che non ha più bisogno di essere morsa dai suoi denti per essere trattenuta, e stringe i glutei solidi per graffiarli con quel briciolo di unghie che si ritrova ad avere. Le sue mani non tremano più.  
Non hanno ancora scritto nemmeno una parola, ma toccano tutto ciò che le condurrà miracolosamente a farlo.  
Viene poco dopo, e non lo ferma. L’ennesima punizione. Si pulisce il muso con un pezzo di tessuto della sua maglietta gialla, mentre nella bocca il sapore si imprime contro le sue pareti come fosse inchiostro.  
Si tira in piedi col suo aiuto e gli permette di baciarlo di sua iniziativa. E il bacio è dolce, carezzevole, insinuante come l’odore di una rosa priva di spine. Per questo, la rabbia gli monta di nuovo dentro, spaziando attraverso le vene, e lo punge, come fosse lui la spina. Si allontana, aiutandosi con una mano sul suo petto, e lo guarda serrando la mascella. Non vuole dolcezza. La voleva un tempo, ma si è persa consumandosi quando l’hanno messa da parte per occuparsi di altre futili occasioni.  
Gli occhi azzurri si tingono di un colore che non sa esprimersi e che resta invisibile. Il colore dell’acqua. Il colore del sale. Lo vede ispirare forte e chiudere gli occhi per trattenersi. Lo stomaco entra in conflitto e farebbe guerra in quel momento stesso al sangue e alla sua nuova alleata, l’ira, che gli ha appena sferrato contro un pugno. Ma la volontà è più forte.  
   
Non è lì per l’uomo.  
Non è lì per amore.  
È lì per la sua Musa.  
È lì per una passione che resta muta quando Lei non c’è.  
   
Si convince che può scrivere, di tanto in tanto. Basta bussare ad una porta e riscuotere un conto che resterà in sospeso fino a quando la rabbia non cederà alla stanchezza e alla delusione.  
Si convince che può cantare, perché la sua stonatura irrompe assieme a un’emozione viva. Ancora.  
Sa che può suonare, in quella casa c’è tutto: un maestro, una chitarra e un pianoforte.  
   
Lo bacia sorprendendolo ad occhi chiusi. Nuovamente irruento. Mugugna impetuoso cercando di farsi capire, ma poi agisce e lo conduce senza separarglisi nell’ampio salotto dove incontrano un tavolo, sul quale si fermano, continuando a cercarsi con mani, labbra e lingue.  
Si sveste della sua maglietta, si sfila la cintura che scroscia a terra e si sbottona l’asola dei jeans scuri. Ad abbassarglieli è l’altro, mentre si mette a sedere sul tavolo e se lo spinge contro. Abbassa il volto abbandonando la sua bocca e con una mano inizia a strofinare quel sesso lungo che troppe volte ha rinnegato. La mano brucia come se stesse toccando un tizzone ardente; col quale continuerebbe a bruciarsi se non fosse per l’intervento dell’altro che lo allontana da sé privandogli di quell’occasione.  
Si guardano ancora, facendosi guerra silenziosamente, quando inumidendosi la mano con un po’ di saliva si lubrifica il sesso strofinandoselo lentamente come non ha concesso di fare all’altro, che abbassa lo sguardo mordendosi il labbro e osservandolo contrito.  
Gli sta bene. Quante volte lo ha ferito rinnegando quei gesti? Quante, non le ha contate. Ma quanto, forse lo sa, ora che prova quel rimorso alla sola vista di ciò che vorrebbe fare e che, soprattutto, ha sempre amato fare.  
Ansima e quegli occhi tornano sul suo viso. La legge chiaramente, l’insofferenza. E sorride mentre gli si spinge addosso, insinuandosi tra quelle cosce, per strusciarsi a lui tentando di colmare quell’esigenza espressa in silenzio da uno sguardo soltanto.  
Si china appena verso il legno di quel tavolo, solo per ancorare maggiormente il suo corpo al torace. E annaspa in ansimi che non trattiene quando lo sente muoversi su di lui, con la sua erezione contro la propria già di nuovo dritta e dura.  
E si baciano di nuovo, mentre sempre più velocemente si ritrovano coricati sul tavolo, dal quale cade tutto ciò che vi era appoggiato fino a poc’anzi. «Hey» prova, ma viene ostacolato dalla bocca che gli si incastra sgraziatamente mentre gemono entrambi. Si respirano quasi soffocandosi ed è in quel momento che vede la resa dell’altro.  
Era raro, prima. E ora è sembrato così facile. Ma ha compreso che non ha potere, se non quello di abbandonarsi completamente.  
Come fa ogni Musa, cieca di silenzioso amore, col proprio artista.  
   
Non è istintivo.  
Ogni Musa ama e si lascia amare, devota, e poi va via quando un mondo è stato creato e finito.  
Ma non ha potuto permetterlo.  
È riflessivo.  
E ora sa che quella che sta facendo è una violenza.  
La sua Musa lo ha amato e poi è andata via, quando il loro mondo compiuto gli si è mostrato in ogni meraviglia.  
Quando lo ha visto sgretolarsi, però, non ha potuto restare con le mani in mano.  
E forse ha agito d’istinto.  
Forse ci ha pensato troppo.  
Ma non è così che rivorrebbe indietro la sua Musa. Non è in quel modo che vorrebbe ricostruire il loro mondo.  
   
Si arresta, crollando su quel corpo e perdendosi col viso nell’incavo del collo.  
Piange e lo fa senza fare rumore.  
L’altro ascolta i silenzi di quelle lacrime, trema sotto quel corpo possente ora abbandonato sopra di lui e lo abbraccia, carezzandogli i capelli all’altezza della nuca.  
Poi fa per alzarsi, poggiando entrambi i palmi sul tavolo, mentre in testa ha già deciso di ricercare i propri abiti e andarsene via, ma l’altro stringe forte la sua presa e lo ancora a lui.  
E riprende forza per decidere per entrambi.  
   
C’è un momento in cui l’artista, che fino a quel momento ha creduto di avere potere decisionale nella sua nuova creatura, capisce che chi governa è colei che solletica le sue dita permettendogli di creare. La musa, e non lui.  
Ma ciò nonostante, assuefatto e incapace di separarsi da Lei, si lascia fare e si abbandona riempiendosi gli occhi del loro mondo.  
È pronto a non scrivere più.  
Perfino a rimanere per sempre senza voce.  
Anche a smetterla di suonare.  
Ma non sarà mai pronto a rifiutare la sua Musa. La rabbia si è dissolta, portando con sé ogni buona giustificazione.  
   
Si fa forza col bacino sovvertendo le loro posizioni, e glielo lascia fare, disarmato. Si ritrova sovrastato da quel corpo e lo guarda, pacato con gli occhi semichiusi e le guance ancora bagnate di lacrime.  
Si lascia guardare fino a quando la sua Musa viene in suo soccorso asciugando quel volto succhiando con le labbra ogni scia bagnata di acqua salata. Passa sulle sue labbra umide, di un rosso abbagliante, e si lascia baciare. Di nuovo, dolcemente, insinuante. Stavolta il profumo della rosa non incontra nessuna spina e si lascia coccolare.  
Perché così doveva andare. Ha solo finto di non saperlo, accecandosi con l’ira.  
Torna a muoversi su di lui e l’erezione stavolta si strofina insinuandosi tra i suoi glutei sodi, lascia che una mano giunga ad aiutarsi per spingersi quel sesso turgido nel piccolo foro che non preparerà. Perché stavolta è lui che vuole farsi male, è lui che vuole punirsi per immolarsi per chi si è dimostrato tanto fragile da arrendersi quando più aveva la forza di controllarlo.  
Il membro lo penetra insinuandosi nelle sue pareti stretti e geme sulla bocca carnosa, bloccando tutto il corpo che freme di dolore.  
Gli ha stretto i fianchi, nel frattempo, per aiutarlo, incapace di intrattenere i suoi brividi e percependo quelli dell’altro sotto al suo tocco.  
Prendono fiato, immobili, quando tornando a baciarsi. Sa come ci si sente ad essere colmati di un vuoto che si percepisce solo quando non c’è più.  
E sa anche come ci si sente, intrusi, nei sensi di un’altra persona, cercando quel piacere che sazi entrambi.  
Lo sa, finalmente. E sospira.  
   
Non scrive più.  
Non canta più.  
E non suona nemmeno.  
Ma ci sta lavorando, facendo l’amore con la sua Musa.  
   
Quando si tira a sedere, per congiungere i loro toraci, sta danzando su di lui con un’insinuante mossa del bacino da qualche minuto. Gli bacia le labbra ma non si arresta. Vaga intorno alla sua casa, come un nomade che si accerta che possa mettere su radici.  
Gli bacia la punta del naso, il mento, gli angoli della bocca. Entrambi gli occhi chiusi che si aprono al suo passaggio. Si guardano, mentre corrono assieme verso l’orgasmo. E si abbracciano. Forte. Quando gli affondi iniziano a farsi irregolari e spezzettati da scosse di pura libidine. Lo bacia mentre viene afferrato per i capelli per avviticchiarsi quanto più gli sia possibile a lui, baciando quelle labbra con lo stesso affanno di un affamato.  
   
Il Big Bang è la forma più grande di creazione, scientificamente parlando. Un’esplosione che crea tutto quanto.  
L’orgasmo è la sua forma più piccola. Un’esplosione che crea qualsiasi cosa si abbia in progetto, attraverso due corpi che, collidendo, si amano fisicamente.  
   
Non scrive più.  
Non canta più.  
Non suona nemmeno.  
Ma assieme toccano l’apice del piacere quando la forma più piccola di creazione esplode coinvolgendo entrambi.  
   
Non ha più metafore da utilizzare, ma stringe a sé la poesia più bella della sua vita.  
   
Non sa se tornerà a scrivere.  
Canterà, sicuramente.  
E suonerà.  
Ma non importa, mentre un nuovo mondo torna a ruotare attorno ai suoi creatori.


End file.
